


Let’s finish what we started

by Snowflakesandangels



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Birthday Fluff, Coney Island, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, In a way, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Reunions, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflakesandangels/pseuds/Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Fic and art for Steve's 99th Birthday!Steve hadn't heard from Bucky since his trial, not even a postcard to let him know he was okay; until the mysterious note showed up on his birthday, asking to meet on the boardwalk at Coney Island...





	Let’s finish what we started

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song and music video [Flaws](https://youtu.be/1E36WU9Wzf4) by Bastille, which was also filmed at Coney Island.

 

The steady rhythm of footsteps on the boardwalk set the pace for Steve's heart; he'd listened to that particular gait for almost twenty years of his life, and was convinced he’d even know it in his sleep. He waited, but didn’t turn; half scared the steps would pass him by, heart stuttering as the sound stopped, starting again as it drew nearer to him like a magnet.  
  
"You got my note."  
  
Bucky's rough voice sent a shiver through Steve's whole body; he couldn't look into the gray eyes studying him so intently, and hesitantly; all at once, so he closed his own and sighed.  
  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  
Why now?  
  
Bucky took a deep breath, held it, let it out. "What happened- I- I'm so sorry, Steve. I feel like- I can never forgive myself for trying to- I didn't even know you! God, how could I not have known- I came here hoping I could tell you I'm sorry, and that you'd, I don't know, punch my lights out for tryin' to kill you... Ah, this was a stupid idea."  
  
Steve finally glanced at Bucky with a small, breathy chuckle. "No more stupid than me wantin' you to deck me for me leaving you behind. I should've jumped. I should have gone back, I should have searched every inch of those mountains until I found you or died trying. I know I'll never forgive myself for that, and I don't want to."  
  
"How long ago was that? I can't even remember what I have for breakfast some days, I'm not gonna hold something that happened eighty years ago over you for the rest of your life. Really, Steve, it's okay. I'm okay."  
  
The un-amused look Steve gave him made Bucky laugh, too; one that bubbled up from his toes and shone like the beginnings of a sunrise. "Fine; don't believe me. I guess neither of us is gonna get what we want here, so... what now?"  
  
What now?  
  
That was the million dollar question.  
  
Steve took his own deep breath, held it a little too long, let it out, and grinned shyly at Bucky. "Wanna ride the Cyclone? While we're here?"  
  
"Yeah, I would."  
  
Walking close, but not quite close enough, Bucky followed Steve along the boardwalk towards the first heart-pumping thrill ride either of them had ever been on. The line was long; very, very long, actually; and Steve casually brought one hand up to shade his eyes against the sun. He was also hoping to hide some of the heated blush that had settled on his cheeks, but that was another story.  
  
Another birthday; July 4th, 1934.  
  
They'd spent the day playing a few games, sharing hot dogs, and enjoying the sun, until Bucky decided that it was high time he got his best friend to ride the Cyclone. He did, then Steve threw up. The rest of the afternoon had been filled with awkward apologies and attempts at repentance, though Steve brushed it off as nothing to worry about. Just before dark they'd found a spot on the beach to watch the fireworks from, and once the first one lit up the sky, Bucky had kissed Steve on the cheek and stuttered 'I love you' into his ear. Steve was so shocked and elated he'd whipped his head around so fast to stare at Bucky that they'd ended up kissing for real. The kiss itself hadn't lasted long, but Bucky's fingers had found Steve's in the dark, and held on tightly the rest of the night.  
  
Steve felt himself blush some more; he wondered if Bucky remembered, too... Not that he expected him to, of course; it was only the best day of Steve's entire life, and- ya know what? He was just gonna change the subject while he was still ahead.  
  
"Ya know... since I threw up last time, it's only fair that you buy the tickets."  
  
"Punk."  
  
A warm hand laced its fingers with Steve's, finally rejoining the fragmented circuit of their veins. Steve squeezed questioningly, Bucky squeezed firmly. He remembered.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Steve lightly rubbed Bucky's thumb with his own; feeling calmer with the contact than he had earlier without it, "Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've been here since before the war."  
  
"Why's that? You used to... I thought you used to love swimming, and the... fireworks? For your- for your birthday. Today's your birthday, right?  
  
"Yeah, uh... my ninety-ninth;" Steve shrugged and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "perks of bein' a Super-soldier. I guess I'll have to wait to see how many more I've got."  
  
Bucky looked like he wanted to say something but the line moved forward and he had to let go of Steve's hand to pay for their tickets, and allow them to board the ride.  
  
Even after eight decades, Steve felt slightly queasy on the roller coaster; Bucky had always had guts of iron, nerves of steel, the full works of boyish enthusiasm to drive him through life's challenges. He still did in a way, a new way, one that had him smiling into the sun as the wind swept his hair back with every climb and descent of the wooden cars. Two loops around the track, three, and Steve really did feel sick; at least his stomach was empty, no reason for anything to come up that didn’t need to. Once the ride was over, Steve couldn't help but make a beeline to the nearest trash-can anyway, just to be safe. Bucky held his hand and waited.  
  
Some of the more extreme rides, Bucky walked past without a look, his grip tightening a little, and Steve's squeezing back that he understood; there were some things they'd never be able to do, but it was alright. The video arcade held no interest to either of them, but skee ball was a whole different story; even one handed, Bucky hadn't lost his perfect aim, and while Steve won a few rounds just to show he was having fun, he was happy just to watch Bucky enjoying himself. Within a few games, Bucky had a new high score and his choice of a prize, which he promptly handed over to Steve.  
  
"Happy birthday, Stevie."  
  
Of course he'd picked out the biggest stuffed bear he could find with a lopsided smile and a bright red bow. Steve wasn't sure whether to laugh, blush, or hide his face in the square yard of black fur in his arms, so he did all three.  
  
"Thanks, Buck. I'm gonna name him Bucky Bear 'cause he's a great big softie like you."  
  
Even Bucky had to laugh at that, again lighting up like the sun. "Well, are you and Bucky Bear getting hungry yet?"  
  
Steve held his bear at arm's length, studied him intently, then nodded. "He says a hot dog and onion rings for Steve, and one with mustard for Bucky, 'cause he hates onions."  
  
Bucky's smile turned soft and he steered them toward the boardwalk again, strolling unhurried in the fading light of sunset. "You know, I might end up sneaking one of those onions anyway."  
  
"No, you won't, 'cause you'll be burpin' 'em all night."  
  
"Oh, like you won't?"  
  
"I never- One time, Bucky! I only couldn't handle 'em one time!"  
  
"Yeah, the one time you didn't have a cold, and could actually taste them. You weren't the one who had to sit next to you in the train all the way home."  
  
Steve opened his mouth to whip back a smart retort, but came up empty. Not that it mattered anyway, Bucky was probably right, and besides, they'd reached Nathan's Famous, (food from heaven in his very biased opinion), and he wasn't about to waste time arguing that he could use ordering. One lemonade to share, two hot dogs each, all with mustard, and one order of onion rings for Steve to eat all by himself, (alone, possibly on the other side of the beach).  
  
Somewhere between his first and second hot dog, Bucky did try to steal one of Steve's onions when he wasn't looking, but Steve had caught him at the last second and snatched it back; Bucky didn't mind, though; he really didn't like onions, not as much as he liked teasing Steve. Looking up at dusky purple sky with one, two stars just beginning to shine, Bucky let the smell of food, the sea, and the myriad other things that made up the island's atmosphere soak into every last crack of his being. He felt... he felt good; it was uncomfortable, for many reasons, but it was also something he wanted more of.  
  
Steve watched Bucky close his eyes and breathe deeply of the sea air; his face, while still young, was crossed and starred by invisible lines, one for every hardship he'd faced, internalized, and overcome. Steve had seen a similar one every morning in the mirror; different lines, different mistakes; different flaws. But important flaws, all the same. They'd lived many, many lives apart, and together, to get to where they were now; each one as much a part of the whole as the others.  
  
Once the food was gone, they walked hand in hand until they found an empty bench on the boardwalk and settled down just as the first fireworks lit up the sky. Steve's heart skipped a little beat; he hadn't really watched any fireworks since he'd come back, and the beauty of them took his breath away. Bucky's fingers loosened, his hand moved to rest on Steve's leg, and Steve looped his arm around Bucky's back, his thumb mindlessly rubbing his metal shoulder through his t-shirt. The gesture felt comfortable and familiar, and good.  
  
Firework after firework shimmered across the black velvet sky, sparkled on the water, fell to earth as fading embers, then shot up again in a roar of color. Bucky watched the fireworks, and Steve watched Bucky; so maybe they weren't perfect, maybe they'd never be, but they had each other.  
  
That was all they needed.  
  
Steve sighed and looked up at the sparkling lights overhead, a soft smile creasing his lips as he felt Bucky press a kiss to his cheek. Without shifting away from Bucky, Steve turned his head to return his kiss, this time making it last as long as they wanted.  
  
"I love you, too."

 


End file.
